the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Clark
Lily Clark (1934-2046) is a female mutant, the sister of Matt Clark, and the chief administrator of Planet 12. Shortly after her brother’s death, she acquired the Device of Teleportation — which Makkalian would return to Earth — and ended up on Planet 12, where she quickly usurped said position. At one point, Mr. Demonic NoHead vied for her support to his cause, but Clark denied him. After her death, Prince Charlien succeeded her. Biography Early life Lily Clark was born in 1934. Her parents were very lenient and gave her the best of possessions as far as materials were concerned. In 1938, she had a little brother, and while Lily loved him, she was annoyed by how energetic and free-spirited he could be. (Lily was the complete opposite; she was calm and collected at all times, with the sole exception of when she was angry). Her friends were rich and knew she loved technology. Lily also took classes in martial arts, initially developing skills in kung fu and karate, and quickly became a green belt. The loss of a brother When Lily was eight years old, Matt went hiking with his friends in the forest, while Lily stayed at home. Two days later, she was very upset to learn that a noil had killed and eaten him, along with his friends. This event not only made her resent the beast, but also feel no respect or love for the entire noil species. Eventually, Lily packed a bag of chips and two chocolate bars and a first aid kit and went to avenge the death of her brother. Upon reaching the forest, she stumbled upon a car that was preparing to ride through it. The driver inside happened to be Hiram, who was the father of one of Matt's deceased friends. He claimed he was planning to strafe the forest and return to the city in two hours. Seeing her chance for vengeance, Clark asked if she could join him, and the man agreed. Together, they entered the forest, where Clark impressed the man by her knowledge of the trees. Finally, the man encountered a noil menacing a series of corpses and shot it instinctively. This satisfied Clark, who sat comfortably for the rest of the trip in the passenger seat. On her twelfth birthday, Lily's presents included a new computer, a remote control aeroplane, a gold wristwatch, a video recorder, a cine-camera, and a racing bicycle. Passage to Planet 12 At an unknown point in 1946, Lily found the teleportation device, one of the three Arts, and was able to obtain it from its owner. She used it to teleport to Planet 12, where she encountered an Makkan guard named Bemb. The guard finally warmed up to her, having seen a human before, and found himself willing to tell her how tyrannical the Emperor of their planet was. The Emperor had enslaved Bemb because he did not bow low enough when the Emperor passed. Lily realized the Emperor had to be stopped lest he could help her return home. Using her charm, Lily was able to convince him to take her to the Palace. Upon finding the Emperor in the throne room, Lily was surrounded by armed guards. Realizing that one of the guards, who was Rodena, was pointing his weapon precariously towards the King, Lily cleverly pulled out a feather and held it up behind him, pretending to put her arm around him affectionately. As she predicted, this caused Rodena to sneeze. The sneeze made its hand to lurch forward, pushing the trigger and shooting the Emperor squarely in the heart. The aliens were ecstatic at the end of their oppression, and held Lily in high regard for her feint. Thousands of aliens that had been alerted to the Palace immediately bowed to her from outside, honoring her as the hero of Planet 12. Lily was then appointed as their holdout ruler by Charlien. When Lily prepared to sit on her new throne for the first time, Bemb attempted to tell her how her felt, but ended up stuttering instead. As such, he approached her throne and spoke to her, somewhat nervously. As Rodena realized that Bemb was hitting on her, he motioned to Lily. Lily, who finally realized what was going on, invited Bemb to sit by her at the following feast that night. The day after the feast, Lily was tested, and her dictatorship over the planet became official. After taking the throne, Lily chose to keep the teleportation device in tow. Becoming Empress After that event, Lily settled on Planet 12, becoming the Empress of the planet. She chose to wear blue, floaty robes, which Bemb helped to make. Although Lily was not used to the unusual supply of technology, she soon found many uses for it. As one of her first acts as Empress, Lily appointed Bemb as the Captain of the Guard. Lily also made it a priority to learn the dialect of her people, which was similar to English. She spent most of her time secluded in the Palace, though she would leave it on a few occasions. Returning the Teleportation Device Finally, Lily realized the teleportation device needed to be returned to Earth. As such, she had one of her guards, named Makkalian enter the room. When he arrived, she opened a compartment in her throne, seizing the device. Lily then gave it to him and ordered him to teleport to Earth. Makkalian insisted that he could die. Lily, who already knew that aliens could not survive oxygen, stood up from her throne and punched him angrily. Rubbing his cheek, the trembling alien proceeded to Apparate to the planet, only to immediately suffocate upon landing. Its death was reported to Lily soon afterwards. Lily accepted the news with a neutral attitude over the affair. Dealing with scum Dealing With NoHeads In the 1960s, Mr. Demonic NoHead traveled to Planet 12, hoping to convince Lily to associate herself with the NoHeads. Before speaking with him, Lily had a guard bring her a chocolate bar. While Lily ate, she debated with Demonic. However, Lily saw the NoHeads as nothing more than “yet another childish rebellion against authority” and refused to help him. Finally, Demonic left furiously via Appiration. His reasons for keeping her alive are unclear, though he probably did not want to deal with the aliens on the planet, which were formidable. Deal with the Iavanna Clan Some time after Mr. Demonic NoHead’s visit, Lily entered into a partnership with the weapons dealer Tyber Iavanna. However, neither partner apparently planned on this alliance being permanent. When Tyber learned that Lily had sent the teleportation device back to Earth, the young smuggler struck. Tyber took several squads of mercenaries to Felucia, where Lily was waiting for him on her throne. When he arrived, Lily beckoned him forward. When he came, however, Lily met the Imperials to whom he was selling the artifact. Tyber managed to steal the artifact, but was captured. Transmitting to Iavanna on Kerseb, she told him that he’d be dead, because she had sent an assassin to kill him. However, Tyber’s associate, Uraia Nen, managed to free him, and Tyber would go on to form the Iavanna Clan, and decided to get his revenge on Lily. He would go on to steal the Holoka. Shortly afterwards, Lily had her guards engage in battle with the Iavanna. Using a listening post in Bozocami Lily had pinpointed the Iavanna’s bases and sent saboteurs to hit them. Although she was initially successful, Tyber rebounded and tracked down Lily’s droid factory on Hypiria, which he sent an attack force. Lily suffered a rare defeat when Mesakk switched sides for triple pay and Tyber and Urai were able to slice the Robota Mark II’s programming. With his newfound power Tyber killed Lily’s men and forced the administrator to agree to a ceasefire that called off the bounty on Tyber’s head. Later life and death Lily continued as the successful ruler of Planet 12. She allowed Charlien, the Prince of Planet 12, to remain in the throne room with her. The only condition was that if she wanted to be alone, he had to leave, and if she did not want to talk, he would respect that. Eventually, she began training him personally and instructed him in the ways of martial arts, despite her own skills going somewhat dry. Finally, she hired someone else to do this and resumed position on her throne. Lily continued ruling Planet 12 until she became sick in 2046. Although a nurse found an antidote that healed her, it only lasted for two months. Lily became just as ill as before. Sick and on her deathbed, Lily requested that Charlien be crowned the next King. She then "died without another word." As a show of respect, Lily was given a proper marked burial by her people. Physical description Lily Clark was tall and elegant. Most of her people have thought her to be beautiful (which is good coming from them, regarding that most of them have never seen a human before). She had black hair and blue eyes. As the Empress, she wore floating blue robes lined with exotic flowers. As a result of never working out, she was also exceptionally wimpy. Despite her lack of effective muscle, an alien guard named Makkalian described being punched by her like “a steel bar to the neck.” As an adult, Lily was 185 centimeters tall and weighed 88 kilograms. Personality and traits Lily Clark was extremely intelligent. Despite being somewhat spoiled as a child, she was not insolent. Lily loved technology and was very learned of the subject. She was also very manipulative, and used every aspect of her incredible beauty to as great effect as possible. As ruler, she was kind, to say the least. Despite this, she was not active, and was somewhat lazy. Lily preferred to stay in her Palace at nearly any given time. She has also shown to be somewhat self-centered as shown by her interactions with Makkalian. Lily had a lot of confidence, which some people believed made her a good ruler. Her laws were decent, if not slightly egotistical, and she wanted nothing more than her own positive welfare and the best interests of her people. She was also courageous and did not fear anyone. Even when she accidentally teleported to Planet 12, she remained calm and focused throughout. She also remained relaxed and firm when approached by Mr. Demonic NoHead (though she may or may not have known who he was). However, Lily was not arrogant or boastful. In addition, she respected all life, with the sole exception of lions (her brother was killed by one). Talents and abilities Lily had a very quick reaction time. When she punched Makkalian for defying her, it seemed as if “out of nowhere, her arm snapped forward like a lance”. She was also skilled in martial arts, learning all about them in her childhood. She also proved skilled as a teacher. Relationships Family Lily Clark had a decent relationship with her immediate family. Her parents were very lenient and gave her the best of possessions as far as materials were concerned. While her younger brother Matt loved her, he was bored by how calm and collected she was. (Matt was the complete opposite; he was energetic and free-spirited). Lily also knew that he loved the great outdoors, which left her questioning why he would rather play outside than use electronic devices. Lily was depressed by his death and tricked Hiram into shooting the culprit. Bemb Lily first met Bemb when she ended up on Planet 12 by mistake. It is unknown quite how she felt about him, though she did not doubt his skills, seeing that she appointed him as Captain of the Guard. On the other hand, Bemb's love for Lily was obvious. While most aliens would have been repulsed by one who looked so different from them, Bemb saw she was innocent and frightened, and initially thought her to be beautiful. He took her to the Palace willingly, where she saved the planet and his feelings for her increased exceedingly. Emperor of Planet 12 Lily has been an enemy of the Emperor ever since she learned about his tyrannical rule. Behind the scenes Before the release of , fans speculated that Lily may have been a mutant, which turned out to be true. Sources * Appearances * Notes and references Category:1934 births Category:2046 deaths Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:6 foot individuals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Centenarians Category:Royalty Category:Overweight individuals Category:Educated in 1940 Category:Martial artists